Heart of Gold, Wings of Flame
by Shadow R-B
Summary: Okay, hear this: This is now a oneshot, since I really can't actually plan the next chap, the flames, and the fact that I gotta go to school soon. Enjoy! -.-


Pat: Alright! Here, we have something a little unorthodox, and probably unpopular, but, I digress.

Put up expertly late just to piss off some people...

Enjoy, and don't flame me.

Oh, and O-G (you know who you are), dedicated to you. C'mon, I was going to some time soon, anyway!

Disclaimer: Do I even need to bother explaining?

* * *

Flames. Pain. Burning. Water. Tears? Light. Dark.

The flames were consuming everything…

A lone creature stood in the middle of the catastrophe, eyes wide.

_Father… Asu-san… Where… What…_

Too weary to think properly, the figure began running, the flames licking away at her fur. Her paws and legs could've very well been steel, the way they felt at the moment. The sensation of burning and melting was a pain unlike any other.

_I have to… make it… no one else… can help them…_ the figure thought, finding it increasingly hard to stay awake.

Just before she made contact with the flame-filled fields, a flash of green fur filled her vision, the feeling of something soft under her barely noticeable.

Then, all went dark.

* * *

(AN: You'll see the little wolf later. In the meantime, that green figure will stay mystery. Oh, and it's not a Pokemon. . Nope, O-G, you'll probably guess correctly. No, it's not Rei. Crud, spoilers! Two new OCs!)

* * *

It was unknown how much time had passed, but when she woke up, she noticed a wet cloth was on her forehead, and that her body was covered in bandages. A dull pain was evident all over her body.

_Er.. Wha.. What? Hey… Someone here?_ She wondered, sunset and violet eyes scanning the room, although not very well, considering her blurred vision.

Something soft and white fell on her nose, a tickling sensation evident.

"Hey… Are you awake?" someone asked, the figure turning. A blurry creature kneeled near her, eyes of blue at least recognizable.

_Uh huh. I can't see very well, though._ She replied, the figure nodding.

"Well, that's normal. Give it a few hours, and your eyesight will recover."

Nodding, she lay back down, closing her eyes.

_How did I get here? I thought I was in Sky Fields…_ she murmured, remembering only flames.

"A wolf-like creature came over here, with you on its back. She introduced herself as Forest."

Happy realization dawned on her, tears forming.

_So, Forest-chan is still alive? That's a big relief…_ she said, blinking a bit.

"So, you were caught in a fire? That must be very painful… By the way, what is your name?" the creature asked, our little friend smirking.

_I'm Tyrian. But, you can call me Tyri..._

… _Pit-san._

"It's really great to have you back, Tyri! But, what about Skye, Shou and Katana? I know Asura's fine, 'cause she comes here a lot, but…" Pit asked, the Lucario beside him sighing.

Tyrian had grown up a lot in the past half year. For one, she had evolved into a serious Lucario, and had, therefore, lost her happy demeanor. For another, one of her eyes was permanently flame colored, thanks to an incident that had occurred a long while ago.

Her fur was not yet done, with growing and color and all, but it showed hints of purple in them. In fact, she was taking a rather close look to Asura now…

_They…._ Tyri inhaled a shuddery breath, closing her eyes.

_They…. I… I don't know._

(AN: There will be a lot of time skips, cus 1, I'm kinda drowsy, and my brain is sorta in a mush, and 2, I kinda didn't plan the beginning. The end of the chapter, yes, the beginning, no. I am an IDIOT! O-G, you know this. . Don't gloat, now.)

* * *

"Still?" Pit asked, Tyri nodding.

It had a month since the incident, and she still didn't remember.

Perhaps… She had been in a dissocative state? (AN: Where you do things, but mentally, you aren't there. Like in a coma. Thank you, Jodi Picoult books, for this it of knowledge!) That could answer a lot of things…

They had found out that Asura was fine, as she had swung by the Mansion, and Tyri had seen her, so she was off the list of unknowns. Skye had appeared a few days later, a bit burned, not as bad as Tyri had been, but okay.

Tyri had been really quite relieved at that.

But, Shou and Katana were unsure.

Then again, they were wandering souls, so if they were alive, they certainly wouldn't stop by.

Too much painful memories remained in the Mansion for them, after all…

_Perhaps they'll _(the memories) _come back if I stop by the fields…_ Tyrian suggested, Pit shaking his head.

"No. If Skye and Asura didn't restore your memory, perhaps you'll never remember them." Pit replied, Tyri sighing.

_I guess so…_ she murmured, thinking.

When she looked up, she found Pit gone.

_I guess he grew bored…_ Tyri thought, looking at the floor. Two feathers lay, probably fallen from the angel's wings. I mean, c'mon, who else had feathers? (AN: cough cough Falco cough cough)

Picking them up, Tyri examined them, finding that they were tinted slightly blue.

_These are really pretty. And soft, too._ Tyri mused, forgetting her memories for the moment.

Holding them up to her steel sleeves, she looked into the mirror near her bed, giggling a bit.

_What would it be like to fly? Skies so blue, clear, peaceful… Carefree…_ Tyri thought, imagining.

While she was thinking, she did not notice how the feathers glowed, or how her sunset eye resonated with it, flashing a bit.

A sharp burst of wind sounded throughout the room, her tail and aura filters fluttering a bit, Tyri's eyes widening, pupils dilated.

Glancing into the mirror, she was both gleeful, and horrified to see her dream could and probably would come true…

Then, a sharp pain surged throughout her body, rendering Tyri unconscious.

Feathers tinted purple fluttered to the ground, slightly red as well.

By some magical force, the combination of Tyri's purity, the magic contained in the feathers, and her dreams had grown into 6 feet wide wings on her back.

Moments later, Pit came in, the platter in his hands clattering to the floor.

This could only mean something bad could, and would happen soon…

* * *

Pat: Being the evil little person I am, I'm going to call this a oneshot. For now. If I get five, FIVE, reviews, perhaps I'll continue. Because, really, I don't feel like this'll equal to anything great. Sorry, O-G, but you, Azure-Link, and Papersak should know I am evil by now! (That, and my annoying boyfriend, he's a BOY, and a FRIEND, keep in mind, is TORMENTING ME!)

S-R-K out!

Asu: Poor, poor Tyri.

For: Hiya!

Asu: YEEK! The glomping pup!

* * *

* * *


End file.
